Y simplemente apareciste
by YumeikoWar
Summary: Sakura despertó un día y viendose al espejo se dijo 'ya no más' y así cambió por completo su vida, jugando con los hombres y sin creer en ellos. Pero un día apareció Sasuke en su vida y le dijo: 'Sakura, en este mundo, habemos hombres maravillosos'
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es una nueva historia que hice y pues espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo y que tengan buenas noches :D**

* * *

 **Y simplemente apareciste**

 **Cap. 1. Mejores Amigos**

 **AÑO 2022  
** — ¿Sakura aceptas a Sasuke como tú esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? —me preguntó entonces el sacerdote mientras yo veía a Sasuke con la mayor de las sonrisas y felicidad del mundo.

Voltee a todos lados y en toda la iglesia se encontraba de un lado mi familia y del otro la familia de Sasuke, todos nuestros amigos estaban aquí. Todos me estaban viendo y se encontraban emocionados por mi respuesta, sobre todo Sasuke que me observaba con el mayor amor posible que podría haber, me veía con un amor y cariño enormes.

Se me escapó una lágrima y sonreí feliz, porque este día era el mejor de mi vida, definitivamente lo era.

—Sí, acepto —sonreí emocionada y feliz. Sasuke es el gran amor de mi vida.

Se escuchó el grito de nuestras amistades, sobre todo de Naruto e Ino que estaban mucho más que emocionados, después de todo ellos fueron los encargados de hacer que nos conociéramos y surgiera el amor entre nosotros.

—Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo… Puede besar a la novia —dijo el padre.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a mí y me besó de la manera más linda que podría hacerlo.

 **AHORA - AGOSTO 2017**

 **-Sakura**  
Llegué a mi casa fastidiada y triste, me acosté en la cama de mi madre y comencé a mirar a la nada, me sentía de la peor manera. Mi hermana Tayuya me vio triste y se acostó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó algo angustiada.

—Tayu… Toneri no me ha contestado el mensaje que le envié, siento que ya no le intereso, ¿porque me trata así? ¿Qué le hice yo? Antes de que se fuera estábamos bien y quiero entenderlo pero es que no puedo, me estoy cansando, el me confunde demasiado, no hemos hablado desde el sábado —le dije en medio de lágrimas y tomando en cuenta que ya era lunes y nosotros nos hablábamos

—Hermana te dije muchas veces que Toneri no me gustaba… pero recuerda su trabajo y todo lo que tiene que hacer, entiéndelo un poco… si de verdad tienes muchas dudas, llámale —me dijo algo enojada.

Ya no dije más y me levante quitándome las lágrimas, fui al baño y después de respirar hondo abrí mi WhatssApp y las lágrimas no dejaron de aparecer cuando me di cuenta de que ya había leído mi mensaje y desde el día anterior… eran las 5:40 PM en lunes y no me había contestado a pesar de que estaba 'En Línea', no podía con todas las lágrimas y solo sali del baño del cuarto de mi madre y seguí llorando, ya no podía.

Tayuyá se me quedó viendo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya lo vio, lo vio desde ayer y no me ha contestado… ¿Qué hago ahora? —le dije a mi hermana con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

—Sakura es que yo jamás he tenido novio y no sé de estas cosas, ya no sé qué hacer, lo único que puedo decirte es que si quieres saber algo, le tienes que decir a él, pero no es justo que te trate así, ya te trató así una vez.

Me estaba quitando las lágrimas de mis ojos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y esperando que fuera una llamada de Toneri me di cuenta de que era un amigo de mi escuela de medicina Yahiko Hatano.

— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó Tayuya.

—Yahiko —mencioné, la verdad no quería contestar, últimamente Yahiko y yo nos alejamos y no estoy de ánimos.

—Contéstale, algo debe de querer —me dijo mi hermana.

Respiré hondo y me quité las lágrimas de los ojos y contesté la llamada.

 _¿Hola? –_ contesté

 _Sé que no estás bien, no hace falta que mientas. Quiero que me cuentes todo y me digas exactamente qué pasó… ¿de acuerdo? No acepto un no por respuesta, porque sé que estabas llorando –_ me volvió a dar un dolor en la garganta, después de todo tenía dos años conociendo a Yahiko y ya sabía cómo era yo, no podía esconderlo, de nada servía hacerlo.

 _Toneri me dejó –_ dije entrecortadamente

 _Cuéntame, te escucho –_ me pidió

 _Lo que pasa es que se fue a su viaje en Okinawa y pues estos días sus mensajes han sido súper cortantes, cuando le llamo me conteste sin ganas y diciéndome que se tiene que ir, que tiene que estar con sus amigos y que hablamos después o por mensaje pero simplemente no me contesta. Yahiko de verdad que ya no puedo con esto, lo quiero, estoy enamorada de él, pero ¿Por qué me trata así? Si me iba a tratar así de nuevo, no le veo el caso a que me haya buscado nuevamente, solo hizo que me ilusionara y ahora simplemente me dejo en visto mi último mensaje que le envié –_ le dije en medio de lágrimas – _y no quiero marcarle porque siento que no me va a contestar, ayer intente marcarle y no me contestó, me mandó a buzón y por eso le deje ese mensaje pero mira… ¿Por qué me hace esto? De verdad, ¿Por qué? yo no hice nada más que quererlo y apoyarlo en todo, Yahiko de verdad, ¿Qué hice mal?_

 _¿Confías en él? –_ me preguntó

 _¿Qué?_

 _Qué si confías en él Sakura. ¿Confías en el como pareja y todo eso…?_

 _No. Quiero confiar en él, pero su trato últimamente solo me hace estar insegura cada vez. ¿Crees que deba llamarle para preguntarle qué pasa? –dije en medio de mi desesperación_

 _Sakura, ¿en serio quieres regresar con una persona con la que siempre tienes que ser tú la que lo busque para volver? Sí, él te buscó para volver a estar juntos, pero siempre que pasa algo, eres tú la que asume la culpa, ¿Por qué tienes que arreglar las cosas tú? ¿Qué te está pasando Sakura? Te desconozco, tú no eres así. Concéntrate, pasado mañana tenemos examen y tú solo estás pensando en ese idiota que no te valora_

 _Pero Yahiko… ¿entonces por qué me buscó de nuevo? ¿Por qué me dijo que lo volviéramos a intentar? Dime por qué… dímelo_

 _Sakura, hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Vamos a olvidarnos de ese idiota y concentrarte en las cosas que realmente importan, borra su número y hazlo a un lado. Solo es un imbécil que estaba aburrido y quiso jugar con una niña de buen corazón, tu no hiciste mal y quiero que te grabes eso, tu no hiciste mal. Si a él tú le importas, él te buscará y si no, te está haciendo un gran favor, anímate por favor._

Colgué la llamada de Yahiko después de que logré calmarme y deje de llorar, tenía razón, ya no tenía ser yo la que buscara a Toneri.

Vi la hora eran las 19:00 y subí a mí habitación me puse ropa de ejercicio, tome mi membresía de mi gimnasio y bajé al primer piso de mi casa y fui al cuarto de mi madre para avisarle a mi hermana que me iba.

—Tayuya iré al gimnasio, nos vemos en un rato —le dije.

— ¿Segura que puedes ir en ese estado? ¿Y a esta hora? —me preguntó algo temerosa.

—Estoy bien y necesito ir al gimnasio, no quiero engordar de nuevo —le dije.

Subí a mi auto y manejé en dirección al gimnasio. Me estacioné y bajé mi maleta para después irme directo a los baños, en medio del camino me choqué con Naruto, un chico que viene a este mismo gimnasio, que conocí unas semanas atrás e incluso me di cuenta de que estuvo coqueteando, pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo y solo comenzó a saludarme y preguntarme como estoy y ya, es todo lo que compartimos.

—Perdón… Sakura ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó súper emocionado viéndome.

Le dirigí la mirada y su rostro cambió por completo, creo que mi tristeza no podía esconderse.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí… —contesté y entré al baño de chicas, pasándole de largo.

Fui directo a mi casillero y lo abrí, metí mi maleta y deje todas mis cosas, solo tome mi botella de agua y mi toalla que era obligatorio utilizar en el gimnasio. Salí de los baños y me fui hacia la sección de gimnasio, fui directo con mi entrenador Gai.

—Ya llegué —alcancé a decir.

El volteó a verme y sonrió.

—Ya pensé que no ibas a llegar, normalmente llegar a las 17:00, ¿Qué te ocurrió? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi rostro la cambió.

—No quiero hablar de eso Gai, de verdad —le dije con un tono de voz triste y dolorosa que él lo noto al instante.

—De acuerdo. Empecemos con la rutina entonces, ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó entendiendo mi determinación.

Yo asentí.

Después de hora y media terminé de hacer mi rutina, trataba de evadir las miradas de todos los chicos del gimnasio, me sentía mal por ignorarlos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo pero si contestaba o decía una palabra más rompería en llanto sin poder controlarme.

Terminé mi rutina y fui con Gai.

—Terminé —alcancé a decir.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana bonita. Recuerda que la próxima semana ya serán dos horas diarias, ¿Esta bien?

Solo asentí y salí, ahí estaba Naruto que se había quedado esperándome porque ya no tenía su ropa de gimnasio, estaba vestido de manera casual, era la primera vez que lo veía de casual, puesto que siempre lo veo con pants o shorts.

—No me podía ir sin hablar contigo… estuviste todo el tiempo seria en tu rutina, sin mencionar que normalmente siempre estás de llorona, ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó—, además… no hablabas con nadie.

Sabía que si le contestaba rompía en llanto ahí mismo y no quería que eso pasara, así que sin importarme nada, le pasé por un lado y salí del edificio del gimnasio y corrí por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar al otro lado donde habían canchas grandes de basquetbol y comencé a correr en círculos, fácil le di como 10 vueltas corriendo cuando mis piernas ya no dieron para más y me caí al suelo, ya no podía seguírmelo guardando, comencé a llorar.

A los pocos minutos, sentí como alguien me cargaba del suelo y me abrazaba contra su pecho, nos alejamos y nos sentó al lado de un árbol que había detrás de las canchas de basquetbol y me abrazó, me había cargado como princesa y seguíamos en esa posición a pesar de que él ya se había sentado. Cuando quite mi mirada de su pecho noté que era Naruto y lo miré, las lágrimas no cesaban y me dolía que él me estuviera viendo así después de todo solo era un chico del gimnasio y sabia su nombre porque cuando me estaba coqueteando me lo dijo, pero… solo eso, solo somos de hola y adiós, no esto. Pero no podía alejarme de él porque no podía, mi cuerpo no me lo permitía y tengo que aceptarlo, necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento, un abrazo grande.

- **Naruto**  
¿Por qué me había quedado a esperar a Sakura? No lo sé, simplemente lo hice. ¿Por qué la seguí y dejé que corriera en círculos todo lo que ella quisiera? Porque se notaba que ella estaba buscando como descargarse. ¿Por qué me acerqué a ella, la cargue y la alejé de donde todo el mundo que pudiera verla y deje que llorara contra mi pecho durante más de 20 minutos? Porque es momento de cumplir una promesa que me hice a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo. Este es el momento.

Sakura se enderezó y comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas con sus manos, le di servilletas que tenía en mi chaqueta y ella se las quito y se sonó la nariz demasiado fuerte y escuché como sus mocos salían.

Comencé a reírme y ella se puso un poco más roja de lo que ya estaba, parecía un tomate, los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

—Por fin sonreíste —le dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó refiriéndose a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Más bien… ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo? Esto no forma parte de tu rutina —comente extrañado.

Le volvieron a caer lágrimas.

—Mi novio me dejó… otra vez —dijo mirando al suelo.

Respiré profundo y la ayude a quitarse las lágrimas e hice que se levantara al igual que yo.

— ¿Otra vez? —pregunté.

—Sí… hace dos meses me dejó.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Me volvió a buscar…

—Y lo aceptaste —terminé su frase.

Ella asintió. Respiré profundo.

— ¿Cómo te terminó?

—No contestó el último mensaje que le escribí y… hace una semana se fue de viaje con sus compañeros de escuela a un viaje en Okinawa —me dijo.

Veía en su mirada que buscaba una respuesta de mi parte, ¿Cómo puede existir una chica tan ingenua? Una niña tan noble, sin malas intenciones… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Quieres que te conteste desde mi punto de vista? —pregunté.

Ella no supo ni qué decir.

—Mira Sakura, voy a ser honesto contigo y necesito que me escuches y aceptes todo lo que te voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije.

Ella volvió a sonarse la nariz y asintió.

La vi de pies a cabeza. Sakura tiene el cabello rosado y demasiado largo aunque ahora lo tenga amarrado en una coleta y es algo robusta pero nada comparado a como estaba cuando la conocí, tiene buen cuerpo y si sigue en el gimnasio se pondrá mejor, además de que tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes. Pensando en el futuro, decidí comenzar a coquetearle cuando recién la vi entrar al gimnasio.

—Cualquier chico que juegue contigo de esa manera es un idiota que no vale la pena, esas lágrimas que estas derramando no las merece, ¿De acuerdo? Te está haciendo un favor, ¿no te das cuenta? —le pregunté.

Ella no contestó solo me veía y más lagrimas caían.

—Mira Sakura, creo que tú sabes bien que cuando recién entraste al gimnasio era obvio que yo te estuve coqueteando, no finjas que no lo sabías, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pregunté, ella se quedó helada—, ¿quieres saber porque lo deje de hacer?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—No fue porque supiera que tenías a alguien, fue por otra cosa, porque el que una chica tenga novio no es impedimento para mí, ¿quieres saber por qué lo dejé de hacer? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió algo dudosa.

—Al segundo día de hablar contigo me di cuenta del tipo de chica que eres y eso va en contra de mi código —respondí.

— ¿Clase de chica que soy? —me dijo algo ofendida.

—Sí. Eres una niña bien, una niña de casa, una niña que es muy noble, que tiene un gran corazón y es demasiado tranquila, que no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es y de lo mucho que llama la atención, una chica que se merece lo mejor y yo… —sonreí—, no soy el tipo de chico que encajaría contigo, por eso deje de coquetearte y comencé a tratarte como una compañera de gimnasio y a protegerte de los imbéciles que solo iban detrás de tus huesitos —comenté esto último divertido aunque eso era verdad—, porque yo tengo un código pero otros chicos ese código se lo pasan por el arco del triunfo.

Ella se quedó sin entender.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea así? —me preguntó curiosa.

Respiré profundo.

—Que eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta de las malas intenciones de los demás, ese estúpido jugó contigo y estoy tan seguro de que durante un tiempo lo estarás defendiendo y casi puedo jurar que estarás un tiempo esperándolo, porque quieres respuestas y quieres una respuesta sincera de su parte que…permíteme decirte, eso jamás llegará —le dije de la manera más fría y menos hiriente posible.

Lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Pero quiero que sepas una cosa —le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para que me viera.

Ella se quedó en silencio esperando a que yo prosiguiera.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo como novio porque no me gustan los compromisos, a mí solo me gusta coger con chicas que no pidan derechos y eso me encanta. He estado así durante un tiempo y así planeo seguir unos años más. No tengo planeado sentar cabeza ahora y nunca. No podría estar contigo porque no te puedo prometer fidelidad de mi parte, amo coger y por sobre todo amo coger con más de una chica, precisamente por eso no puedo estar contigo —terminé aceptando y ella se quedó sorprendida ante mi declaración, después de todo es la primera vez que hablamos mucho más de un 'hola' después de que intente durante dos días coquetearle—, pero… ya lo había decidido hace un tiempo si se daba el caso—comencé por decirle—, y ahora lo reafirmo; me voy a convertir en tu amigo y no solo un amigo más del montón, seré el mejor amigo que has tenido en tu vida, me convertiré en tu mano derecha y estaré siempre al pendiente de ti, no puedo ser tu pareja porque me sentiría la peor basura si jugara contigo, pero si puedo ser tu amigo y es lo que quiero hacer. Ahora mismo necesitas del apoyo y el compañerismo de alguien masculino y quiero estar a tu lado, te ofrezco mi amistad Sakura y no acepto un no por respuesta. Desde hoy, tú y yo seremos amigos —sonreí.

 **-Sakura**  
Me quedé estupefacta por lo que Naruto me acababa de decir, ¿estaba siendo serio? ¿También jugaba conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Qué?

—Desde hoy tú y yo seremos amigos, esto será genial puesto que yo no tengo amistades femeninas, no tengo ninguna amiga y estoy emocionado y extasiado porque tú serás la primera y la única —la sonrisa de este rubio no podía ser más grande.

No dije nada, la verdad me intimidaba un poco este chico y de cierta forma me recordaba un poco a Toneri.

Me tomó del brazo.

—Vamos —habló mientras caminábamos de regreso al gimnasio—, vamos a que vayas por tus cosas, ahora que salgas haremos algo importante para sellar esta bella amistad que está por comenzar —sonrió emocionado.

No dije nada, solo dejé que me jalara. Entramos al gimnasio y me llevó a la puerta de los baños de chicas.

—Te espero aquí —dijo.

Asentí y entré. Fui a los casilleros y abrí el mío, saqué mi maleta y eché mi toalla y mi botella vacía que las había dejado al lado de la cancha de basquetbol, pero Naruto las había tomado antes de cargarme y alejarnos de la misma. Me colgué mi maleta y salí de los baños, Naruto sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Dame tu celular —me pidió.

No me inspiraba confianza, pero la verdad me sentía sumamente desganada, así que simplemente se lo di.

— ¿Cuál es la clave? —me preguntó.

—118671 —contesté.

Naruto entonces desbloqueó mi teléfono, después vi como su celular comenzaba a sonar y me lo enseñó.

—Excelente, ahora ya no te desharás de mi —comenzó a reírse.

Medio sonreí.

Luego me pasó mi teléfono, no sin antes escribir algo, me di cuenta de que se había guardado como ''Naruto MejorAmigo'' y luego me enseñó su celular y me tenía guardada ''Sakura MejorAmiga''.

— ¿Mejor amiga y mejor amigo? —pregunté.

—Sí, eso es lo que vamos a ser nosotros —comenzó a reír—, vamos te acompaño a tu carro.

— ¿Me vas a violar? —le pregunté algo temerosa y con un poco de gracia.

—No, ¿Cómo crees? Aunque si tú quieres… —sonrió coqueto.

No me aguante y comencé a reír, no sabía si este chico iba en serio con la 'supuesta amistad' que me está declarando, pero tiene razón cuando necesitaba de alguien que estuviera conmigo y la verdad que me hiciera reír era lo mejor.

Llegamos a mi carro y me abrazó fuertemente antes de que yo abriera una de las puertas.

—Descuida, no estás sola, que yo estoy contigo —me susurró al oído mientras me seguía abrazando.

No soy una persona fan de los abrazos, de hecho no me gustan, pero los comencé a aceptar porque me gustaba ser abrazada por Toneri y ahora que él no está… que mi corazón está hecho pedazos… este abrazo que me está dando este chico realmente es necesario y reconfortante.

—Gracias —medio dije entre mi llanto.

 **-Naruto**  
Luego de unos diez minutos en los que tenía a Sakura abrazada contra mí, la alejé un poco y le quite las lágrimas yo mismo, le di un beso en la frente y la ayude a abrir la puerta y metí su maleta en la parte trasera de su carrito era un _March de la Nissan_ de color rojo.

— ¿Lista? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

Ella entró a su auto que era estándar y puso el cambio en reversa. ¡Wow! Una chica que sabe manejar estándar, genial.

—Que te vaya bien, te mandaré un mensaje en una media hora para preguntarte si ya estás en tu casa —le dije.

Ella asintió y estaba por cerrar su puerta pero la detuve para decirle una última cosa.

—Sakura… Hablo en serio con ésta amistad, prepárate que acabas de entrar en mi vida y yo formaré parte de la tuya —le guiñé el ojo y ella se quedó callada y solo asintió sin expresión aparente.

Dio en reversa y la vi como salía del estacionamiento del gimnasio y se iba. Espero no haberla asustado, pero de verdad quiero ser su amigo, ella ahora me necesita y estoy emocionado por saber lo que es preocuparse por alguien que no sea mi hermana o mi madre.

Maneje en dirección a mi casa, tenía que llegar a dejarle una carpeta que mi hermana había dejado en mi carro y algo más que encontré y estaba deseoso por retarla, ya tenía rato enviándome mensajes para que llegara.

Estacioné el auto afuera de la casa y entré a mi hogar, ahí estaba ella en la cocina mirándome con odio.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas estúpido? ¡Te dije que me urgía esa carpeta y dame las llaves que necesito buscar algo! —me gritó enojada.

Me empecé a reír y solo le lancé la carpeta, ella lo atrapó y me aventó el vaso de plástico que tenía, la maldita me apuntó en la cabeza perfectamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? —le dije enojado.

—Eso te pasa por retrasarte, te dije que me urgía.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? Ni si quiera es tuyo ¿y para qué quieres mis llaves? ¿Qué más se te olvidó? —le dije con burla y algo ofendido.

Sé que la carpeta no era lo que apuraba o quería realmente.

—Que te importa, ya me voy, dame las llaves —me estiraba la mano

—Ino… deja de hacerte la idiota, rompiste las reglas, tienes que pagarme —le dije.

Ella miró a otro lado.

—No. ¿Por qué te pagaría?

—No mientas, ¿cogiste en mi carro verdad? Me debes 50 dólares —le dije enojado.

—Por supuesto que no idiota. Dame las llaves —me exigió

Me reí y le di las llaves.

—Pendejo —abrió la puerta principal de la casa y fue directo a mi auto, yo la vi desde el pie de la puerta y comencé a reírme.

—Ino, ¿buscas esto? —le pregunté mostrándole unas bragas de encaje rojas que tenía en mi mano.

Ino al verla comenzó a reírse.

—Joder, no estaba mintiendo la zorra esa —comentó.

— ¿Te ríes? ¿No te acabas de dar cuenta que rompiste las reglas, idiota? ¡Prometimos no coger en el carro del otro en caso de que intercambiáramos! ¡La rompiste! —le grité enojado.

—No ensucie nada, deja de llorar y dámelas —se acercó a mí—, además me la debes, cogiste antier en mi cuarto con una de tus zorras, así que no te debo ni un centavo.

 _Touché._

—Tu rompiste las reglas primero, yo solo te la regresé —me arrebató las bragas de la mano.

— ¿Tanto ansiabas estas bragas? —le pregunté.

—No. Solo quería encontrarlas, no puedo creer que la zorra anduvo así por el centro comercial, traía una falda que muy apenas le tapaba el culo, que estúpida es —se estaba riendo.

—Hermana, yo creo que esa chica quiere ser tu dueña y dejo las bragas para que las demás chicas supieran que tienes ya a alguien —comenté riéndome.

Ino me miro y comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Esa zorra y yo algo? —Se estaba riendo—, ¡Quisiera! Esa zorra no me merece —comenzó a reírse—, además ni la chupa bien —comentó.

— ¿No lo hace? —le pregunté curioso.

—No. En la vida le vuelvo a hablar —hizo bola las bragas y la tiro al cesto de basura.

—Pobre. Está bien ilusionada contigo —reí.

—Yo no tengo compromisos y se lo dije cuando la conocí.

—Lo sé —chocamos puños.

— ¿Dónde estabas a todo esto? —me preguntó de repente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del gimnasio que te conté? —le pregunté.

Ino se estaba sirviendo un jugo.

— ¿No dijiste que era demasiado inocente para que le hicieras algo? Sabía que mentiste cuando dijiste que no harías nada con ella, ¿Qué tal estuvo? —me preguntó mi hermana.

—No, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—El tipo con el que estaba la dejó —le conté a mi hermana.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Jugó con ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿No que solo decías hola y adiós? —me preguntó mi hermana algo curiosa.

—La vi llorando —le dije.

—Naruto, acordamos que no nos metemos con niñas bien, ni se te ocurra querer curar sus heridas y después romperle el corazón peor de lo que ya lo tiene, me enojaré mucho contigo si rompes nuestro acuerdo —me dijo enojada.

— ¡Ino! No voy a jugar con ella, si voy a ayudar a curar sus heridas, pero no tengo planeado hacerme su novio o algo parecido —le contesté al instante.

— ¿Entonces? Mejor déjala en la paz Naruto, no eres bueno para una chica así de inocente.

—Ino… voy a ser su amigo.

Ino se miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué? Tú no tienes amigas, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Sé que no tengo amigas pero quiero que ella sea la primera y así va a ser, seremos amigos los dos y quiero que también la conozcas porque la voy a implicar no solo en mi vida sino en la de ambos —le comenté.

Ino se quedó en silencio y le dio otro trago a su jugo.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes tener una amiga?

—Sí.

—Naruto, la última vez que tuviste una amiga te la cogiste —me recordó.

—Era una zorra y lo sabes, por algo te la cogiste primero —le dije recordándole.

Ino se empezó a reír.

— ¿Y esta chica no es una zorra? —preguntó después de calmársele la risa.

—No lo es, Ino. Es una niña demasiado inocente, lo notarás cuando la conozcas.

—Está bien. Sé amigo de ella y preséntamela, si me agrada me haré su amiga, sino olvídalo.

Hicimos un apretón de manos.

—Creo que me vendría bien tener una amiga también a mí, al menos una vez en mi vida. Siempre estoy rodeada de puros hombres —sonrió mi hermana.

— ¿Sabes porque lo hago? —le pregunté a mi hermana.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Porque verla llorar me recordó a ti, cuando eras una niña tierna y dulce —le recordé, Ino me observó.

— ¿También la quieres corromper y hacerla una zorra o que planes tienes? —me preguntó riéndose.

—No. Quiero que ella siga conservando su esencia y que ya no sea tan ingenua y no confié fácilmente en los hombres como yo o en mujeres como tú —comenté.

—Pues estaría bien, ayudarla y apoyarla. Cuando ya confié ella en ti, me la presentas —comentó viendo su celular y sonrió—, me voy.

— ¿A dónde?

—A coger, regreso al rato.

Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí tomando las llaves de su auto. Ahí le envié un mensaje a mi nueva amiga Sakura Haruno.

 _Sakura MejorAmiga 'En Línea'  
Yo: ¿Ya estás en tu casa? .Enviado a las 22:45  
Sakura MejorAmiga: Sí. .Recibido a las 22:48  
Yo: De acuerdo, descansa que mañana será un gran día querida amiga ;) .Enviado a las 22:50 _

Ella me dejó en visto y subí directo a mi habitación para terminar unos ensayos que tenia de la universidad, esto de tener una mejor amiga me emociona demasiado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad estoy contenta porque esta historia es muy significativa para mi y peus disculpen si no les parece que Ino sea lesbiana pero es necesario para la historia x.x**

 **Para los que leen Dos Mundos, estoy releyendo mi historia y pronto volveré con nuevo capitulo, nos leemos entonces….**

 **Yumeiko ha regresado**


	2. Hola Señora

**Hoola! En serio me da muchisimo gusto que les haya gustado el capi y sobre todo que dejaran comentarios, me tiene muy contenta, quiero agradecerle a Kayako16 y Hanny Bell, por darle una oportunidad, espero que sea de su agrado:)**

 **Bueno pues aquí está la conti y pues gracias por leer el segundo capitulo, nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

 **Cap. 2 Hola señora**

 **-Sakura**  
Había llegado a mi clase de las 9:00, solo entré a mi salón. Llegó el doctor de la clase y comenzaron a dar el tema. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Toneri, en lo que había pasado y porque me había hecho lo que me había hecho, realmente me sentía súper mal, no me sentía con ánimos de nada. Tenten que estaba a mi lado se quedaba extrañada, como que preguntándose qué es lo que me ocurría.

Terminó la clase y casi todos mis compañeros se fueron puesto que teníamos clase hasta las 14:00 en el hospital y ya no en la universidad. Entonces Tenten se sentó rápidamente en el asiento frente a mí.

—Chicas tengo que ir a pagar unas cosas de mi hijo, regreso al rato… —comentó Fu levantándose y colgándose su mochila.

Yo asentí al igual que Tenten. Se acercó a Tenten y le susurró algo al oído, ella solo asintió. Entonces Fu se fue.

—Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó sin entender.

La miré y no podía mentirle, era mi amiga más cercana de la universidad. Solo me juntaba con ella y con Fu, pero de las dos soy más cercana a Tenten.

—Se terminó todo Tenten —le dije y en ese momento se me resbalaron lágrimas.

— ¿Con Toneri?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Ayer me dijiste que aún no te contestaba el mensaje, ¿te llamó o que pasó?

—Simplemente me dejó en visto y ya no lo busque y hasta el momento no me ha buscado —le dije triste.

Tenten se quedó callada.

—Tan buen chico que se veía en serio, te lo dije muchas veces, los hombres son unos idiotas. Mira Sakura, yo no soy quien para que no busques a Toneri o algo así, solo te puedo decir que no está bien, pero no te puedo decir que no te acerques a él o lo que sea.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir ahora si más fuerte. Tenten fue por papel de baño y me lo dio.

—Ya no llores, vente, vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería y a tranquilizarnos, recuerda que mañana tenemos examen, vamos a estudiar algo —dijo mirando su reloj.

Yo asentí.

Las dos salimos del salón y mi celular comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla vi:

 _Naruto MejorAmigo: Buenos días amiguita, ¿Cómo amaneciste? .Recibido a las 11:10_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y Tenten lo notó.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Es Toneri? —me preguntó curiosa.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que me estaba coqueteando en el gimnasio hace unas semanas?

—Sí, pero dijiste que guardabas distancia con él por Toneri, no querías que se hiciera el problema más grande, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Suspiré.

—Todo pasó rápido Tenten. El caso es que el me vio llorando y me consoló y pues ahora somos amigos —le dije.

— ¿Pero no dijiste que se veía igual de mujeriego que Toneri? —me preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. Pero ¿sabes lo raro?

— ¿Qué?

—Este chico me dijo que no podía ser mi novio porque le gusta coger con varias chicas y que no es de una sola, pero que si podía ser mi amigo y no solo un amigo, sino el mejor amigo, ¿tú crees? —Tenten comenzó a reírse a más no poder.

—No inventes, no sé si me rio por lo idiota que es o me rio por lo sincero que fue —se seguía riendo y la verdad me había contagiado algo de risa y me reí con ella.

— ¿Es raro no?

—Pues mira Sakura, ten cuidado con este chico aunque él ya te aclaro que no quiere coger contigo, así que mejor síguele este show que te está haciendo, a lo mejor terminan siendo amigos de verdad, uno nunca sabe —me dijo—, no tengas miedo, no te puede lastimar más de lo que Toneri ya lo hizo, ¿o sí?

—Pues no —comenté.

—Entonces… tú déjate llevar y pues habla con él —me animó.

Asentí y contesté el mensaje.

 _Yo: Bien gracias, ¿y tú? Enviado a las 11:20  
Naruto MejorAmigo: Excelentemente. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás en clase? Recibido a las 11:22  
Yo: No. Tengo clase hasta las 14:00, ¿Por qué? Enviado a las 11:23  
Naruto MejorAmigo: ¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? Enviado a las 11:23_

—Dice que quiere que almorcemos juntos —le dije a Tenten.

—Dile que sí, no seas tonta —me dijo riéndose—, pero enséñamelo, solo me habías dicho que estaba guapo pero hasta ahí.

Le enseñe entonces la foto que tenía Naruto en su WhatsApp y Tenten sonrió.

—Pues se ve guapo, pero quizás en persona esté mucho mejor—sonrió pervertidamente.

—Ni se te ocurra verle las nalgas, sucia —la regañé.

—Es un país libre, yo miro a donde quiero —se seguía riendo.

Solo negué y comencé a reír.

 _Yo: ¿Dónde te veo? Enviado a las 11:25  
Naruto MejorAmigo: ¿Cómo que donde te veo? Estoy en un alto, no tardo nada en llegar a tu uni, te estoy invitando yo. Recibido a las 11:26  
Yo: No debes enviar mensajes manejando.  
Naruto MejorAmigo: ha enviado un audio _

—Tenten, envió un audio —le dije.

—Vamos a escucharlo.

Lo puse.

''¡Qué linda! Gracias por preocuparte… jaja… estoy a dos cuadras, es más ya llegue, ¿Dónde estás?''

Me puse nerviosa. Solo éramos amigos, pero la verdad yo no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico estuviera buscándome además de Toneri. Antes de Toneri yo no tenía a nadie que tuviera atenciones así conmigo y por eso cuando Toneri llegó y empezó a hacer estas cosas pues yo me emocionaba muchísimo pero ahora que Toneri ya no está en mi vida, que lo haga alguien más pues si me incomoda un poco y me pone algo inquieta, ¿Estoy haciendo bien?

Tenten me jaló y me llevó a la entrada de la universidad y efectivamente ahí estaba Naruto. Naruto era alto con muy buen cuerpo, atlético por el gimnasio, era rubio de ojos azules la verdad demasiado guapo y pues tenía brazos y piernas marcadas.

— ¿Es el rubio? —me preguntó mi amiga.

—Sí —dije nerviosa.

— ¡No inventes! ¡Eso si es un hombre! —dijo más bien casi gritó—, no como la cosa con la que estabas —se burló.

La verdad me ofendí un poquito porque yo sé que mi Toneri no es guapo, pero para mí es el hombre más bello del mundo. La diferencia de Naruto con Toneri es que mi Toneri tiene la complexión delgada y no esta ancho espaldudo como Naruto que lo hace ver más varonil y pues apetecible como dirían Tenten y Fuu.

Naruto al verme sonrió y se acercó a mí, me saludó y luego saludó a Tenten.

— ¿Ya lo tenías planeado? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Yo tengo clases hasta las 16:00 entonces estoy libre y pues quería verte —sonrió y se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mejilla—, Sakura tienes los ojos hinchados, ¿lloraste hasta quedarte dormida? —me preguntó algo enojado.

 **-Naruto**  
Había llegado de improvisto con Sakura por el hecho de que quería hacerme cercano a ella y tenía que convencerla de que mis intenciones de amistad eran verdaderas. La verdad verla con los ojos hinchados y esa aura sombría que la rodeaba no me hacía feliz, al contrario me sentía mal por ella y me enojaba con ese estúpido que la está haciendo verse así.

—Sí —dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.

—Sakura mantén la mirada alzada, nunca mires abajo —la regañé y ella solo asintió mirándome—. Bueno, pues vamos a almorzar —vi a la amiga de Sakura—, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Ella sonrió.

—No. Los dejo que vayan solos pero la traes para antes de las 14:00 porque tenemos clase en el hospital —me pidió y yo asentí.

Se acercó y le dijo algo a Sakura en el oído que ella solo negó y sonrió. Tome a Sakura del brazo y la dirigí a mi auto que estaba en el estacionamiento. Yo tenía un _Volvo s60_ de color gris y era mi más grande tesoro.

Le abrí la puerta a Sakura y ella entró algo desconfiada, luego me pasé al lado del piloto.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté al arrancar el auto.

— ¿Cómo me ves? —me preguntó.

La voltee a ver y me reí.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —le pregunté y ella asintió—. Te ves bien jodida —solté.

Sakura me volteó a ver como que sorprendida con las confianzas con las que le hablaba, pero yo soy súper grosero y es mi manera de ser, además sé que ella no es tan santa como aparenta, quiero que salgan los verdaderos colores a esta niña.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se empezó a reír.

—Es la verdad, te ves pésimo. Eres hermosa Sakura, pero la verdad tu aspecto ahorita es de una chica muy jodida como que la vida te ha tratado mal —me burlé.

Sakura negó y volteó de lado.

—Eres un confianzudo, ¿Cómo me hablas así? No somos tan amigos para que nos llevemos así —me regañó.

Comencé a reírme.

—Quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros y te digo la verdad. Si quieres insultarme adelante, esta amistad va a ser de lo más honesta posible, además me preguntaste que cómo te veía yo y así es como te veo —dije demasiado obvio.

Sakura se empezó a reír pero luego vi cómo se le caían lágrimas. Respiré hondo y busqué en mi guantera una caja de pañuelos y se la di.

—Creo que tendré que tener conmigo siempre pañuelos porque verte así de triste todo el tiempo durará un rato —comenté.

— ¿No te molesta que llore? —me preguntó mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

—Sakura aunque yo no quiera, sé que seguirás llorando y sé que lo harás durante un tiempo, lo que quiero es que te desahogues —le contesté volteándola a ver y seguí manejando.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —me cambió de tema.

—A comer, ya llegamos —sonreí.

Llegamos a un restaurante 'Chibuya' que es mi favorito, puesto que es un buffet de almuerzos internacionales. Pagué y luego fuimos a sentarnos, pedí un jugo de naranja y Sakura pidió café. De su pantalón saco un billete y me lo tendió.

—Ten, no quiero deberte nada —me dijo.

— ¿Qué? Te estoy invitando a almorzar conmigo, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a aceptar dinero? Quédatelo —respondí algo ofendido cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

—Naruto, no soy tu novia para aceptar que me pagues las cosas —comentó sin entender.

—No lo eres, sí. Pero eres lo más cercano que yo tendré alguna vez a una novia, así que no te voy a aceptar el dinero —contesté un poco más ofendido—. Vamos, sírvete lo que quieras —dije y fui a las lonchas.

 **-Sakura  
** No es como si nunca nadie me hubiera pagado las cosas, pero no estoy acostumbrada. La verdad nunca me acostumbré a que Toneri lo hiciera y pues en algunas ocasiones le rogaba para que me dejara pagarle algo puesto que siempre quería pagar todo él, pero yo lo entendía puesto que él era mi pareja, pero pues… Naruto no lo es.

Vi como él se servía huevos y comida española, la verdad este restaurante tenia de todo, recuerdo que Toneri me decía que me traería aquí, pero pues nunca nos organizamos. Tome lo primero que vi y regresé a la mesa con Naruto y pues comencé a comer con el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre nosotros.

— ¿Cuándo regresa de Okinawa? —me preguntó Naruto de repente.

—Mañana —contesté.

—Vamos a darle de aquí al domingo para que te busque, sino lo hace, lo eliminamos por completo de nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo medio asentí. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y apreció 'Yahiko'. Naruto me indicó que no había problema y contesté.

 _¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté._

 _¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a la escuela, no alcancé a llegar a la clase de las 9:00_

 _Sí, lo noté._

 _¿Dónde estás? Solo esta Tenten en el salón y no me dijo dónde estás, tu carro está estacionado afuera, lo vi cuando llegué._

 _Salí con un amigo, regreso en un rato._

 _¿Segura que con un amigo?_

 _Segura._

 _Sakura, no tienes que regresar con él, entiéndelo por favor, te haces daño tu sola._

 _Yahiko gracias por tu preocupación, pero aunque no lo creas tengo más amigos además de ti, así que te veo después, adiós._

Corté la llamada y Naruto comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creyó que estabas con tu ex o qué? —Me preguntó riéndose—, ¿Quién era?

—Sí… un amigo de la universidad —contesté.

—Ya veo.

—Solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, de hecho demasiado cercanos pero…

—Apareció tu ex y se distanciaron, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por favor Sakura, es más que obvio, puedo casi apostar que antes de que llegara tu ex, ese tal Yahiko estaba enamorado de ti o tú de él —se empezó a reír y yo solo no contesté—, ¿sabes amiguita? El silencio otorga.

No contesté pero comencé a reír y seguí comiendo.

Naruto hizo la plática más amena y siento que si las cosas siguen así, podré llevarme mucho mejor con él. Después de terminar de comer, Naruto y yo salimos del restaurante y volvimos a subir al auto.

— ¿En qué universidad estás tú y qué estudias a todo esto? —le pregunté por fin, la verdad nunca le había preguntado.

—Estoy en la facultad de ingeniería de la Universidad de Tokio —me contestó—, ya la terminé, estoy estudiando mi maestría en aerodinámica —comenzó a platicarme—, voy en mi primer año.

— ¡Wow! ¡Que genial! En serio, ¿y te gusta? —le pregunté.

—Sí, mi carrera me encanta. ¿Sabes? Cuando termine la preparatoria yo empecé a estudiar ingeniería civil pero la verdad no sé, nunca me gustó, estuve un año en esa carrera y luego me cambié a ingeniería automotriz y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, ahora soy feliz —sonrió coqueto.

Comencé a reírme.

—Me da mucho gusto por ti Naruto, que encontraras tu verdadera pasión —le dije sonriendo.

Él sonrió y luego llegamos a mi universidad de nuevo, me fije en la hora y eran las 13:00 en punto.

—Bueno señorita me dio gusto haber comido con usted —sonrió—, ¿vas a ir al gimnasio hoy? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

— ¿A qué hora?

—Iré a las 17:00 —contesté.

—Bueno, llegaré un poco tarde pero ahí te veré —sonrió—, que tengas lindo día Sakura.

—Gracias Naruto, igualmente —terminé por decir y bajé de su auto para ir a mi salón y buscar a Tenten.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras siento un tirón de mi brazo y volteo para encontrarme con Yahiko que me veía con cara de desaprobación.

— ¿Quién era ese?

—Te dije que estaba con un amigo —contesté siguiendo mi camino.

—Sakura, un clavo no saca a otro clavo y que poco te duro la pena —dijo enojado.

Lo voltee a ver.

—Mira Yahiko de verdad si no tienes idea de nada, mejor no hables. Adiós —dije enojada y entré para sentarse con Tenten.

Yahiko y Tenten no se llevan bien desde que se conocieron, entonces Yahiko no vendría con nosotros y la verdad para mi mucho mejor, porque últimamente no lo soporto para nada.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Tenten cuando Yahiko se fue.

—Pues me llevó a almorzar y pues él invitó. Me dijo que me veía jodida y que se tenía que aguantar que porque de ahora en adelante me vería así todos los días y no sé qué más, ¿tú que piensas? O sea me agradó estar con él, además de que se toma confianzas que pienso yo que no debería de tener, pero no lo sé Tenten, me agrada pero… —ella me cortó.

— ¿Sientes que le estas siendo infiel a Toneri?

Yo medio asentí.

—Sakura no seas idiota, tu misma dijiste que todo se acabó con Toneri, así que olvídalo y sigue saliendo con Naruto, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Lo veras en el gimnasio no? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

—Sakura, Naruto se acercó a ti con planes de amigo, así que no le estas faltando de ninguna manera a Toneri —eso Tenten lo dijo con sarcasmo—, así que deja de preocuparte y es buenísimo que salgas con alguien más que no sea siempre Toneri o nosotros, relájate y disfruta, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos de una vez al hospital —me pidió.

Yo asentí y las dos tomamos nuestras mochilas para irnos directo a mi auto.

- **Naruto**  
Iba estacionando mi auto en el gimnasio y vi el reloj eran las 18:00, llegué a tiempo, al menos la alcanzaría un rato. Bajé y tome mi maleta, fui directo a los vestidores para cambiarme rápido, tomé mi botella y toalla y la guardé en los casilleros para después ir rápido al área del gimnasio. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura platicando con el entrenador Gai mientras estaba haciendo unas flexiones. Yo me acerqué rápidamente con ella.

Los dos estaban riendo, Gai se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dejo de reír.

—Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? —chocamos puños.

—Bien, gracias.

—Perfecto, bueno Sakura te dejo, acaba de llegar una chica que estoy entrenando —le avisó, Sakura asintió—, te la encargo Naruto —yo reí y asentí.

Sakura me sonrió mientras seguía haciendo las flexiones con la barra de pesa.

— ¿Cómo vas? —le pregunté.

—Excelente, la verdad venir al gimnasio me relaja demasiado —sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué te decía Gai?

—Pues me preguntó por lo de ayer y pues ya le dije que no me sentía bien y que estaba un poco triste, es todo, ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? —me preguntó.

—Bien, ¿y a ti?

Sakura se empezó a reír.

—Mal.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé. No me concentro en nada, en lo único que me concentro es aquí.

—Es normal, pero tienes que estar bien, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí. Mañana tengo examen.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Sonrió.

—No lo sé. ¿Sabes Naruto? Sé que aunque estudie, no pasaré, pero como quiera saliendo de aquí me iré a estudiar a hacer mi pequeña lucha —comentó.

La miré, se veía algo tranquila, pero era obvio que en cualquier momento podía romper en llanto.

—Bueno. Iré a hacer mi rutina, en un rato te vengo a echar una vuelta, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Luego de media hora de mi rutina sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo, voltee y era Sakura que estaba sonriendo.

—Ya terminé, me iré —me contó.

—Oh… está bien, ¿te irás directo a tu casa o tomaras una ducha? —le pregunté porque a veces Sakura se bañaba aquí.

—Me bañaré porque me da flojera hacerlo en mi casa —contestó.

—Bueno. ¿Te puedes asomar cuando ya estés lista? Por favor —le pedí, porque quería hablar un poco con ella antes de que se fuera.

Ella asintió y salió del salón del gimnasio.

Quince minutos después vi a Sakura que se asomó por el umbral de la puerta principal, dejé las pesas y fui en su dirección. Sakura se había puesto un pantalón entubado, una blusa sencilla ceñida al cuerpo y tenis converse con el cabello suelto porque lo tenía mojado. Le quité la maleta que tenía y la acompañé a su auto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté cuando deje la maleta dentro de su auto.

—Mejor, supongo —contestó.

—Bueno. ¿Te incomodó que te haya ido a ver a tu escuela? —le pregunté ansioso, quería saber cómo lo había tomado ella.

—No. Sólo me sorprendió.

— ¿Tu ex no te iba a ver a tu escuela?

—Sí lo hacía.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues… yo lo entendía de él porque yo le interesaba, o sea yo estaba con él, pero contigo no lo comprendo, solo somos amigos, ¿Por qué tienes que venir a verme a mi escuela?

Comencé a reír.

 **-Sakura**  
No entendía la risa de este rubio, ¿Por qué lo hace?

— ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Naruto me abrazó con cariño y luego me alejó.

—Sakura… yo no sé cómo piensas que son las relaciones humanas y todo eso y la verdad no me interesa todo eso. Yo solo sé que tú eres mi amiga y si te quiero ir a ver a tu universidad lo voy a hacer, no me interesa que solo seamos amigos, quiero verte en otro lugar que no sea solo el gimnasio, ¿De acuerdo? Eso es todo, no tienes que sentirte mal ni nada parecido, si la gente comienza a preguntarte qué por qué alguien te va a buscar solo diles que soy tu amigo y ya, no le tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te quiero ver y te voy a ver, punto.

Me reí también y pues la verdad me sentía aliviada de que Naruto pensara de esa manera.

—Mis intenciones son buenas Sakura, de verdad que lo son, no quiero que te sientas intimidada o algo parecido, ¿de acuerdo? No busco cogerte ni nada parecido y de verdad te aclaro esto porque siento que todas las personas que sepan quién es Naruto Uzumaki te van a decir que no confíes en mí y todo eso por mi historial. Mi historial no es bueno y debido a eso muchas personas pueden decir que juego contigo y todo eso, pero tú quédate tranquila que yo no juego contigo, porque la verdad no te estoy buscando con dobles intenciones. Mi amistad es sincera y firme contigo, ¿sí?

Yo asentí y sentí nuevamente el abrazo de Naruto.

—Bueno. Te dejo que te vayas, no quiero que se te haga más tarde, mañana nos vemos entonces ya sea aquí o te busco en tu escuela —sonrió—, que tengas buen viaje, hablamos de rato.

Me subí a mi auto y salí del gimnasio, voltee y vi como Naruto se había quedado viendo que me fuera. Me ha repetido muchas veces que solo busca amistad conmigo y pues tengo que dejarme llevar, me hace bien estar con él.

 **-Naruto**  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Sakura y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos, ya había conseguido que se abriera más a mí. Ya habían salido sus colores y era más llevada conmigo, sí, lloraba y todo conmigo pero estaba más tranquila. El estúpido de su ex nunca la buscó y ayer ella se enteró de que él tipo regresó con su ex novia, pero lo que Sakura me dijo es que él estaba de novio con esa chica –que no vive aquí en Japón sino en USA- y que como el idiota no puede estar sin coger aquí en Tokio tiene un montón de chicas con las que lo hace. Este bastardo salió más ingenioso que uno, pero yo jamás jugaría con una como Sakura, está en contra del código de mi hermana y mío.

Sakura había llorado nuevamente en mis brazos, solo que ahora habíamos ido a un parque de la ciudad donde casi no habían personas y ahí ella se había desahogado conmigo. Sakura me había platicado que había hablado de mí con su mama y su hermana y que ellas querían conocerme, la verdad eso me agradaba, porque sinceramente ya quería ver a Sakura en otro lugar que no fuera su universidad o el gimnasio.

Así que aquí estaba yo, afuera de la casa de Sakura demasiado nervioso porque no sabía ni qué decir. Sakura me había dicho que a su mamá no le gustaban los chocolates y que tenía una personalidad algo pesada, además que era enfermera y cosas así. Estaba temblando, en mi vida me había sentido así siendo sincero, siempre que conocía de casualidad la familia de una de mis conquistas me daba lo mismo que pensaran de mí porque no los volvería a ver, pero con Sakura no era lo mismo. Además ya quería presentarle a Sakura mi hermana, sobre todo porque Ino estaba demasiado ansiosa por conocer a la única mujer con la que había estado a solas en muchas ocasiones y no me había cogido.

Saqué mi celular y con el ramo de flores en una mano, marqué el número de Sakura, estaba ella porque estaba su auto rojo. La casa de Sakura era normal, era de tres pisos pero se veía que era de clase media, era bonita y afuera había un perrito french poodle que se veía amistoso.

—Sakura… estoy afuera —dije en la llamada, ella dijo que estaba bien y me colgó.

Segundos después ella salió con sus llaves y me abrió el portón para que pidiera pasar.

— ¿Está tu mama? —le pregunté. Sakura me había dicho que fuera el viernes a las 18:00 antes de que su mama se fuera a su grupo de la iglesia. Otra cosa que agregar, su familia era apegada a la iglesia.

Sakura me había dicho que sus padres tenían dos años divorciados y tenían una relación demasiado rara. Su hermano se había ido a estudiar a Sendai en la universidad de Tohoku, entonces en su casa solo viven ella, su mama, su hermana y su perrito blanco.

—Sí. Te presento a mi perrito Yukito —me dije.

Me reí y acaricié el animal, para después seguirla dentro de su casa, se veía normal. De una puerta apareció una mujer de baja estatura pero con un aura intimidante tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes con los de Sakura, rápido me acerqué y le di el ramo de flores.

—Mucho gusto señora, soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de Sakura, este ramo es para usted —le dije amablemente.

La señora tomó el ramo y asintió.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió—. ¿Tú y Sakura solo son amigos? ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? ¿Si sabes que recientemente sufrió una decepción amorosa? —me preguntó curiosa.

— ¡No señora! —Dije temeroso—, sé que Sakura sufrió una decepción amorosa pero no estoy detrás de ella con intención de una relación u otra cosa. Sakura es una buena chica y yo le dije que sería su amigo y con esas intenciones vengo y me presento con usted, soy amigo de su hija y quiero que me vea como alguien de confianza. Sakura me dijo que ustedes viven solas y me preocupa que siempre lo estén, además de que Sakura me dijo que casi siempre está sola con su hermana y creo que sería prudente si usted me lo permite venir y estar aquí con sus hijas, con las dos para que no estén solas todo el tiempo. Le digo esto con la mejor de las intenciones —dije temeroso.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—24, señora —respondí.

— ¿Qué estudias?

—Terminé la carrera de Ingeniería automotriz y ahora estudio mi maestría en ingeniería aerodinámica, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y gano mi propio dinero señora —sonreí tratando de dar mi mejor cara.

La señora sonrió.

—Bien, me da mucho gusto, ¿conociste a Sakura en el gimnasio no?

—Sí, señora ahí la conocí. Es una buena chica.

—Sí, por supuesto, es mi hija —sonrió con arrogancia—. No te preocupes Naruto, puedes estar aquí, deja le hablo a mi otra hija para que te conozca —me dijo la señora.

Yo asentí. ¿Está confiando en mí?

— ¡TAYUYA! ¡BAJA! —le gritó la señora.

Sakura solo sonreía. De pronto una versión más joven de Sakura bajó, era bonita la chica.

—Hola —se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, cosa que yo acepté—. Soy Tayuya, hermana menor de Sakura.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 24 años.

—Sakura tiene 20 años y Tayuya tiene 17 años, pronto cumplirá los 18 —me dijo la señora.

—Ya veo, que gusto —sonreí.

—Bueno. Te encargo a mis hijas, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a la iglesia, nos vemos y gracias por las flores —me dijo la señora llevando las flores a la habitación de donde había salido. Luego la vi que salió y tomó su bolsa y se fue.

Cuando se fue el auto de la señora, Sakura, su hermana y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Es en serio que mamá se fue? —preguntó Tayuya.

—Parece que sí —contestó Sakura—, estoy sorprendida que confió fácilmente en dejarte con nosotras. Wow.

Yo no sabía ni qué decir.

— ¿No estuvo bien? —pregunté.

—Pues… mamá es muy de que no quiere que Sakura y yo estemos solas todo el tiempo y pues creo que a ella le viene bien que tú estés con nosotras, ganaste algo de confianza de ella. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Jugamos turista? —preguntó Tayuya.

—Sí —dije.

Ella se emocionó y subió a buscarlo.

—Ya te puedes cambiar de pantalones, no pasó nada —se burló de mi Sakura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te estabas orinando del miedo que te dio mi mama —se reía.

Me comencé a reír.

—Que chistosa que eres —me reí. Esto de que Sakura ya haya tenido confianza conmigo, no sé si me gusta o me disgusta, pero prefiero que se burle de mí a verla llorar.

 **-Sakura**  
De alguna manera Naruto y mi hermana se habían llevado bien, al punto que comenzaron a bromear y reírse de cosas que yo no entendía. La verdad me da mucho gusto puesto que Tayuya es muy reservada con las personas que conoce y más la primera vez que las ve, creo que más que nada porque Tayuya terminó ganando el turista. Mamá llegó como a las 22:00 y saludó a Naruto para después irse directo a su cuarto, creo que después que se acostumbre a Naruto comenzará a tener platicas con él. Ahora estaba en el portón de mi casa de frente con Naruto, esto me recuerda mucho a cuando Toneri se despedía de mí…

—Bueno muchachona, de verdad me dio mucho gusto haber venido a tu casa y conocer a tu mamá y a tu hermana. Vas a ver que con el paso del tiempo ya podré tener pláticas con tu madre —me dijo demasiado seguro.

Me reí.

—Ya quiero ver eso —sonrió.

—Bueno, que descanses, ya me iré, te hablo cuando llegue a mi casa —Naruto se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, luego me sonrió—, chao.

 **-Naruto**  
Llegué a mi casa y como siempre mis padres no estaban, vi el auto de mi hermana pero no la vi a ella, así que fui directo a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba mi querida hermanita viendo la televisión en mi habitación. Me le quede viendo desde el umbral de mi cama.

— ¿A qué se debe el gusto que me estés esperando en mi habitación hermanita? —pregunté curioso.

—Ya quiero que me presentes a Sakura —me dijo de repente.

Me sorprendió su petición, puesto que Ino nunca quiere conocer a nadie, siempre prefiere que las personas se pongan frente a ella solas, esto es sorprendente.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Ya fuiste a su casa y te tardaste, ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame, también quiero tener una amiga —me dijo haciéndome el ademan de que me sentara con ella, me reí pero hice caso.

—Pues estuvo bien, Sakura no es de dinero pero tampoco es de un nivel económico bajo. Su casa es normal, vive en una colonia normal y pues en su casa solo vive con su hermana y su mamá —le conté.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sus papas se divorciaron hace dos años y pues dice que su hermano mayor vive en Sendai y por eso solo están ellas. La verdad la madre de Sakura tiene un aura que da miedo, como si te quisiera matar o algo parecido, pero… ¿Sabes? Es curioso porque cuando me vio y le dije que era solo amigo de Sakura, como que le dio gusto, me dijeron Sakura y su hermana que su mamá se siente más tranquila si hay otra persona y de preferencia que sea de sexo masculino en la casa con ellas, porque la señora casi nunca está, como nuestros padres —le conté.

—Ya veo, ¿aprovecharás eso?

—Claro, si para la señora es un alivio que yo este con sus hijas en su casa pues lo estaré. Además sé que soy un mal hombre pero no soy un mal amigo, ese es mi propósito de ahora en adelante, quiero conservar la amistad de Sakura mucho tiempo —sonreí.

—Yo también quiero estar así de idiota emocionada por tener una amiga. Naruto preséntamela, quiero conocerla —me decía demasiado ansiosa.

— ¿Y eso?

—Hermano, hay que abrir los ojos, no tenemos amigas, yo no tengo y al menos quiero tener una —me dijo algo triste.

— ¿No te la cogerás?

— ¿Te la has cogido tú?

—No. Sakura está prohibida.

—Por supuesto. No puedes ser amigo de alguien con quién coges, por lo menos yo no puedo, ¿tu si? —me dijo Ino mirándome a los ojos.

—Jamás. Te la voy a presentar pero Sakura está prohibida para los dos, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —pregunté seriamente.

—Muy de acuerdo —sonrió y me dio un apretón de manos.

Ino iba saliendo de mi habitación pero antes de hacerlo volteó a verme.

—Me avisas cuando me la vayas a presentar y que sea pronto por favor —me pidió—. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Sasuke? —me pregunté.

Voltee a verla con sorpresa.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí. Mañana iré a almorzar con él, quiere saber cómo estoy y eso, ¿has hablado últimamente con él? —me preguntó mi hermana.

—Pues he hablado con él un poco por mensajes pero ya sabes cómo es desde que se hizo un antisocial —respondí—, ¿quieres que vaya con ustedes mañana?

—No. Sasuke quiere hablar solo conmigo, me dijo que luego saldrá contigo, dice que ya hace tiempo que no tenemos pláticas de amigos —se empezó a reír mi hermana—. Sasuke me preocupa, hay que volver a insistirle que salga con nosotros, ¿no te parece?

—Ino, tenemos casi dos años y medio insistiéndole, no va a funcionar —le dije algo cansado.

—Naruto, es nuestro mejor amigo, solo nos tiene a nosotros, al menos insistirle una vez por semana, ¿está bien? —me pidió mi hermana.

Respiré hondo y terminé por aceptar.

—De acuerdo.

Ino sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo solo negué. De verdad que ya estaba harto de insistirle a Sasuke que volviera a salir. Extraño tanto a mi amigo, demasiado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pues como pueden ver... Sakura y Naruto ya son un poco más unidos y más ahora que ya conoció a la madre de sakura, ¿Que opinan de ella? Y pues se viene que Sakura conozca a Ino y... ya pueden ver que se hizo mención de sasuke, que fue lo que le pasó?**

 **Pronto traeré la continuación y gracias por leer :D Saludos**

 **YumeikoWar**


End file.
